Confessions
by ThatOneKid24
Summary: Fluff, implied adult themes. Not my usual pairing either... Rei/Usagi. Usagi's POV.


I walked into her room at the shrine. I've been in it many times before, but this time was different. She wasn't here. I hardly think she knew I was even here, waiting for her. I felt like it was so important that I tell her how I felt. If I kept it inside much longer, I'm sure I would explode.

Everyone was dead set on my destiny. But what was my destiny? Was it really with Mamoru? In all honesty, I don't think it is. Just because there are visions of the future, does it mean that the future is set? I don't think I could face that future. I couldn't live one more day hiding myself from her.

I sat on her bed, waiting to see her beautiful face walk in the door as she arrived home from school. I ran my fingers along the sheets of her bed, eventually hitting a piece of paper that was sticking slightly out from under the mattress.

I hated to be nosy, but my inquisitive side got the better of me. I pulled the letter from under the mattress, carefully opening it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I read once, twice, three times. Each time the words seemed more and more unreal.

My heart sank so far in my chest. She had given her heart to another. She was waiting for someone else's love to return her own feelings. I refolded the letter, tucking it back away under the mattress.

Suddenly, my heart was pounding in my chest. Should I be here? I should go. It's stupid to think that she could ever love me. I stood, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

Just as I was about to leave, the door to her room slid open. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful, her raven hair falling in her eyes and her uniform slightly a mess from the long walk home.

"Usagi?" She was surprised to see me. She had the most confused look on her face, until she saw the look on my own.

In an instant she was in front of me, her arms on my shoulders. Her touch sent chills down my spine. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Her voice was calm, soothing. I wanted nothing more than to tell her I was fine, to pretend that everything was okay.

My voice trembled, "It's.. my heart." I wasn't sure how to ease into it, how to express my true feelings to her. How do you tell someone you love them, that you've loved them since you first laid eyes on them?

An instant look of concern crossed her face. "Is it Mamoru? Did you have a fight? Did something happen to him in America?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not that. It's just… I think…" I took a deep breath, "No, I know that I love someone else." I couldn't face her. I couldn't look into her deep beautiful eyes.

"Oh." She looked confused. "So who is this mystery person who has your heart?"

I licked my lips, trying to bring up enough courage to admit my true feelings to her. I raised my eyes to hers, taking her hands from my shoulders and holding them in my own.

"It's you." I whispered.

Instantly, my feelings rushed to the surface. I searched for an answer in her expression. She gave no indications in her face.

She dropped my hands, backing one step away from me. I had done it. I had lost my love, my best friend, my partner. She could and would never look at me the same.

"I'm… s.s.s.sorry." I stumbled over my words. I tried pushing past her, but was taken by surprise when she placed her hands around my waist and pulled me close.

"Usagi, I've wanted to tell you for so long. It hurt so bad to see you with Mamoru. I felt so ashamed, but I hated to see you happy with him. I wanted to be the one to give you that happiness. I wanted to make you smile. I want to be the one that holds your heart." Rei spoke with such emotion, such truth.

And I kissed her. I took her lips in my own, enjoying the sweet taste of her. She pulled me closer to her, her fingers rubbing my back. My hands found the hem of her shirt and I couldn't help but to run my nails over the tight smooth skin of her stomach.

The sound that escaped her lips was the greatest thing I've ever heard. I never knew my touch could bring such a sound from her lips. All I wanted was to touch her and bring that wonderful sound out of her again and again.

We had enjoyed each other's bodies, seeing what caused each other the greatest amount of pleasure. I enjoyed giving her pleasure, driving her crazy with my touch and tongue.

She was beautiful, laying next to me, her body still naked. I traced a finger down her cheek.

"I love you, Rei." I whispered to her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

She reached around my naked form and pulled me closer. "I love you too Usagi."


End file.
